herofandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Organa
|origin = Star Wars franchise |occupation = Princess of Alderaan (formerly) Senator of the Imperial Senate (formerly) Soldier of the Rebel Alliance Security council of the New Republic Populist Senator of the New Republic Leader of the Resistance Jedi Knight |skills = Power of the Force Marksmanship Lightsaber High intelligence Beauty |hobby = Leading the Rebellion. Bonding with her brother. |goals = |family = |friends = Luke Skywalker, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bail Organa, Yoda, Lando Calrissian (currently), Ewoks, Anakin Skywalker, Rey, Finn, Poe Dameron |enemies = Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (formerly), Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Boba Fett, Jabba the Hutt, Grand Moff Tarkin, Lando Calrissian (briefly), Supreme Leader Snoke |type of hero = Freedom Fighting Monarch |size = 200 }} Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan (born Leia Amidala-Skywalker; later Leia-Organa Solo; and commonly referred to as simply Princess Leia) is a heroine in the Star Wars franchise. She is the princess of her planet Alderaan, the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala and the sister of Luke Skywalker. Leia is the deuteragonist of the original trilogy, a minor yet pivotal character in the last film in the prequel trilogy, Revenge of The Sith; a surprise cameo character in the 2016 film Rogue One, and a major character in the sequel trilogy. She also appeared in the Star Wars Rebels episode "A Princess on Lothal". She was portrayed by the late actress Carrie Fisher in both the original trilogy and the sequel trilogy. Aiden Barton appeared as an infant Leia in Revenge of the Sith. She was voiced by Julie Dolan in Star Wars Rebels. For Rogue One Leia was portrayed by Ingvild Deila, with Fisher's features digitally superimposed over Deila. Powers and abilities History ''Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge Of The Sith'' Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padmé Amidala are expecting twins near the end of the Clone Wars. After Anakin turns to the dark side of the Force and becomes Darth Vader, Padmé gives birth to Luke and Leia on Polis Massa and then dies. Leia is adopted by Senator Bail Organa and his wife Queen Breha of Alderaan, who also takes her birth father droids C-3PO and R2-D2, while Anakin's Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi took Luke to Anakin's relatives on Tatooine. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Season 2 A Princess on Lothal TBA Season 4 A World Between Worlds Leia's voice from the future is heard. ''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Princess of Alderaan is a member of the Imperial Senate and a spy for the Rebel Alliance. After Mon Mothma and Bail Organa learn of the Death Star, they decide it was time to seek out the Jedi who survived Order 66. Bail entrusted his adoptive daughter Leia with that mission. Leia was present on board the Tantive IV at the Battle of Scarif. After a Rebel cell led by Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor managed to obtain the technical readout on the Death Star the plans were transmitted to the Rebel flagship. The Rebel troopers extracted the plans on to a data card and rushed them to the docked Tantive IV, where they were given to Princess Leia where she says the Alliance now have hope as her ship jumped into hyperspace. ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope'' Following the events in Rogue One Leia went to the Tatooine system at her father's request to enlist the help of Obi-Wan. However the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer Devastator under the command of Darth Vader chased them down over Tattooine, and she was captured by Lord Vader. Leia has secretly hidden the plans for the Death Star, the Empire's moon-sized battle station, inside the astromech droid R2-D2 and has sent it to find Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi on the nearby planet of Tatooine. Vader arrests Leia and has her tortured, but she resists revealing anything. Death Star commander Grand Moff Tarkin threatens to destroy Alderaan with the Death Star unless she reveals the location of the hidden Rebel base. She provides the location of an old, abandoned base, but Tarkin orders Alderaan to be destroyed anyway. Leia is rescued by Obi-Wan, Luke, 3PO, R2, and two smugglers named Han Solo and Chewbacca and they escape aboard Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. After analyzing the Death Star's plans, the Rebels find a tiny weakness in the battle station, which Luke uses to destroy it in his X-wing. The battle won, Leia bestows medals on its heroes at the hidden Rebel base on Yavin IV. Though Han is almost immediately attracted to Leia, they conflict because she insists on asserting command and he automatically resists, even as she proves herself to be worthy of it. And despite her initial disdain for the smuggler, whom she sees as selfish, Leia later acknowledges "I knew there was more to you than money" when Han comes through for the Rebellion. ''Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back'' Leia is at the Rebel base on Hoth. She aids in its evacuation during an Imperial attack, and then flees with Han, Chewbacca and C-3PO on Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. In The Empire Strikes Back,, she and Han were still arguing like children, and their fighting was nothing more than Han making Leia feel like she's only good for sex and romance and nothing else, while Leia tried to come up with her own insults. They dodge pursuing Imperial TIE fighters by flying into an asteroid field when the Falcon's hyperdrive breaks down. Romance blossoms between Leia and Han during their flight from the Empire; while hiding in the stomach of a space slug, they finally share a kiss. With his ship needing repairs, Han seeks out his old friend Lando Calrissian in Cloud City, the floating city over Bespin. Though he welcomes them graciously, Lando soon turns them over to a newly arrived Darth Vader, who hopes to use them as bait to capture Luke. Leia confesses her love for Han sharing another kiss before he is frozen in carbonite and then handed over to bounty hunter Boba Fett, who is charged with bringing him to gangster Jabba the Hutt. Lando helps Leia, Chewbacca and the two droids escape. Leia senses that Luke is in trouble, and goes back to save him after he is nearly killed during a lightsaber duel with Vader. After rescues Luke, she saw the Executor-class Star Dreadnought Executor Darth Vader's new flagship. ''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return Of The Jedi'' Leia infiltrates Jabba’s palace on Tatooine disguised as the Ubese bounty hunter Boushh, and brings a captive Chewbacca with her as part of the ruse. She frees Han from the carbonite, but they are recaptured by Jabba. Leia is now chained to Jabba as his slave, outfitted in a metal bikini. After Luke arrives and kills Jabba’s pet rancor, an outraged Jabba sentences Luke, Han and Chewbacca to be fed to the sarlacc. Lando (disguised as a guard) helps them overpower their captors, and Leia seizes the moment to strangle Jabba with her chain. Luke and Leia swing to safety, blowing up Jabba’s barge behind them. Later, the heroes go to the forest moon of Endor to prepare for a battle with the Empire. There, Luke reveals to Leia that she is his twin sister and that Vader is their father. Leia joins Han in leading the Rebels in battle with Imperial troops as the Rebel fleet attacks the second Death Star. Leia is slightly injured, but the Rebels, with help from the Ewoks, defeat the forces of the Empire. At the victory celebration, Leia hugged her brother, glad and relieved that he had survived his final confrontation with their father and the Emperor. ''Last Shot'' TBA ''Star Wars: Bloodline'' In the days after the Battle of Endor, Leia and Han were married in a small, private ceremony on Endor. After leaving Endor, Leia went on a mission to Naboo, and flew an N-1 starfighter against the satellites the Imperials had deployed to cause natural disasters to destroy the surface of the planet. Leia soon became pregnant with her and Han's son. She gave birth to Ben Solo before the Battle of Jakku, which took place just over a year after Endor. Leia helped Mon Mothma negotiate the Galactic Concordance with the surviving Imperials, bringing an end to the Galactic Civil War. After the war was over Leia was elected to the New Republic's Senate. There she witnessed the increased factionalism in the Senate after Mon Mothma retired. The Senate split in to two camps - the Centrists who preferred a strong central government, and the Populists who favored each world retaining its own sovereignty. Meanwhile despite Leia's warnings about the First Order, the Senate ignored those warnings in favor of their own concerns. The Centrists called for the election of a First Senator who could unite the factions in the Senate. Leia was put forward as the Populist candidate for First Senator. It was then that Leia's true father, Anakin Skywalker, was revealed. This revelation cost her almost all of her political support, and she left the Senate a short time later. Realizing that the New Republic would officially do nothing against the First Order, Leia and her supporters both in and outside the government founded the Resistance to oppose the First Order. ''Star Wars: Resistance'' Season 1 TBA ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' In the film, Leia is one of the leaders of the Resistance, which is dedicated to fighting the tyrannical First Order and trying to find Luke, who disappeared years earlier. When her forces foil a First Order attack searching for the Resistance astromech droid BB-8, Leia is reunited with Han, who has helped the renegade stormtrooper Finn and orphaned scavenger Rey bring the droid this far. Han and Leia have been estranged for many years; their marriage fell apart after their son, Ben, fell to the dark side and became the First Order warlord Kylo Ren. Leia believes Ben can still be brought back to the light side. Han volunteers for a mission to infiltrate the First Order's Starkiller Base to disable its defensive shields. Confronting Ren, Han tries to convince his son to leave the First Order, but Ren instead impales his father on his lightsaber. Leia senses Han's death through the Force, and later shares a moment of grief with Rey, who had thought of Han as a mentor. Leia sees Rey, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 off when they depart to locate Luke, saying, "May The Force Be With You". ''Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi'' Following the destruction of Starkiller Base Leia boarded the Mon Calmari star cruiser Raddus during the evacuation of the Resistance headquarters at D'Qar. Poe Dameron was able to lead an attack that destroyed the Mandator IV-class Siege Dreadnought Fulminatrix, but at an extremely high cost. Leia angrily demoted Dameron from Wing Commander back to Captain for his reckless actions and gives him a slap on the face. The First Order fleet was able to follow the Resistance Fleet through hyperspace. In an attack on the Raddus, the First Order was able to destroy the bridge of the Raddus, killing almost all of the Resistance leadership, with the exception of Leia, who survived due to a personal forcefield she was wearing. Leia was seriously injured and had to spend time in the infirmary recovering from her injuries. Leia recovered in time to subdue Poe Dameron after he mutinied against Vice Admiral Holdo. She had Dameron put on board an evacuation transport and joined him with the remaining Resistance members. Holdo sacrificed herself and the Raddus to destroy the right wing of Supreme Leader Snoke's First Order flagship Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy by ramming it at light speed when it begin to fire at them due to revealing it by DJ. While the First Order picked off many of the remaining Resistance transports, Leia and a handful of her people made it to the old Rebel outpost on Crait. During the battle their allies responded to their distress call but, no one replied and they were unable to reach Crait in time to help them. Using the Force, Luke appeared to her and the other members of the Resistance, he apologized to Leia for what had happened to her, Han, and his nephew. Luke then confronted his nephew Kylo Ren. Even though the effort fatally weakened Luke, it bought enough time for Rey and the remaining Resistance members to escape on the Millennium Falcon. As the survivors departed Crait to the Outer Rim where their allies waited for them, Rey reported to Leia that she had felt Luke becoming one with the Force, but that it was a peaceful passing, and that Luke had a renewed sense of purpose. Leia said she had felt the passing as well, and when Rey despaired at the small number of Resistance members left, Leia told her that they had all they needed for the Resistance to rise again. ''Star Wars: Episode IX - The Rise of Skywalker'' She was general of the Resistance aka the Rebellion. She used the Force to save her son and died. Ben was saved and finished what Ben and Rey and Poe and Finn left off. The three of them are the new generation of Jedi. Rey will rebuild the Skywalker dynasty, since she adopted herself to Leia and Han. ''Legends'' In the Legends continuity Leia married Han Solo - her romantic interest in the original films - about four years after the battle of Endor. A year later she and Had had the twins Jacen and Jaina. A couple years later they had a third child which they named Anakin after Leia's real father. Leia became Chief of State of the New Republic after Mon Mothma stepped down after being infected with a disease by Imperial agents. She held this role for several years before leaving the role herself. Approximately two decades after the Battle of Endor Leia witnessed the remnants of the Empire and the New Republic sign a peace treaty. She was also happy to see Luke finally fall in love with the ex Imperial agent Mara Jade and marry her. The next few years would be very hard on Leia and her family, with the Yuuzhan Vong invading the galaxy. Her and Han's dear friend Chewbacca died early in the invasion, leading to Han leaving for a time to deal with his grief. He would return to his wife as the war progressed and faced his grief. Leia and Han lost their son Anakin in the war. The New Republic was reorganized into the Galactic Alliance. Even though they won the war Leia and Han still faced painful times when Jacen fell to the dark side and became Darth Caedus. Jaina was forced to kill Caedus. Leia and Han grieved the loss of another child, but there was a small spot of brightness as they adopted their granddaughter Allana and took care of her for the next several years. Theme Trivia *Leia eventually accepts her father, but she is extremely reluctant about it. She is way more proactive and stubborn than her brother, and she isn't nearly as forgiving of Vader's sins as her brother does. The Noghri call her "Lady Vader" for this reason. *In the Original Trilogy, Leia had brown hair while in the Sequel Trilogy, she has gray hair, due to aging. *After Fisher's death on December 27, 2016, Star Wars Episode VIII director Riann Johnson confirmed that Fisher had shot all of her scenes and Leia would appear in Episode VIII. While Fisher's daughter and brother both granted Lucasfilm permission to use Fisher's likeness in future films, the producers had already ruled out using CGI to recreate Fisher for future films. It was Revealed that, with her daughter Billie Lourds Blessing, all the non air-footage that Carrie filmed in The Force Awakens and Last Jedi would be used in The Rise of Skywalker, so that even though Carrie died in 2016, her character would still be alive in the trilogy. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:Related to Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Orphans Category:In Love Category:Martyr Category:Tragic Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Parents Category:Princess Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Legacy Category:The Messiah Category:Strategists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Aristocrats Category:Officials Category:Loyal Category:Successful Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Archenemy Category:Voice of Reason Category:Philanthropists Category:Leaders Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Retired Category:Wealthy Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Genius Category:Spouses Category:Sophisticated Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Scapegoat Category:Honest Category:Master Orator Category:Stalkers Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Chaste Category:Extravagant Category:Provoker Category:Amazons Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Obsessed Category:Phineas and Ferb Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Category:Magic Category:Telekinetics Category:Hypnotists Category:Titular Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Category:Big Good Category:Saved Soul